The Rescue
by ChalantShipper
Summary: Zach is on a dangerous mission on the Arabian Peninsula. Liz intercepts a message that says Zach is lost! Macey, Bex, and Cammie have to go to Arabia to find and save him from possible danger while Liz monitors from Cammie's house with her trusty laptop.
1. Chapter 1: The Anniversary

**Author's Notes: Hey, guys! This is my very first story. Code names from the book will be enforced. I'll have a separate summary for each chapter but the summaries won't have big spoilers, so don't worry. I'll also have pairings in my A/N's. I believe Cammie deserves a pet, so she'll have one in every story I write. Thoughts, things being read, or dreams will be in italics. When people are texting or talking through comms, it will be underlined. When sounds are portrayed, they will have asterisks around them and will be in bold. I hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to review with suggestions for future chapters or ideas for new stories! Don't forget to read the bottom A/N.**

**Summary: Zach is on a dangerous mission, but won't forget to send a gift to Cammie for their 2-year anniversary! Cammie got him a present too, but she wants to be with him. She decides to go on a search for him with Bex and Macey while Liz sticks to monitoring from their dorm. **

**Pairings: Cammie/Zach, Macey/Preston, Liz/Jonas, Bex/Grant**

**Characters (in this chapter): Cammie, Macey, Liz, and Bex**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls or Godiva.**

* * *

_Happy Anniversary, Gallagher Girl. I sent you a lily, Godiva chocolate, and another surprise. Lots of love, Zach. _That's what was written on the note on top of a box. I rushed over to my room, my labrador retriever named Rose tailing behind me. I ripped open the wrapping paper to see a jewelry box. _Ooh. I wonder what this is. _I open it to see a diamond-encrusted silver necklace with a sapphire base. "Oh my gosh! Look, Rose!" I put on my necklace. "How do I look?" I ask. She gives a bark in approval. Then I open the box with chocolate. Rose sniffs the chocolate but I quickly whisk it away with a quick, "Sorry. Dog poison." Next I get the lily. It's pure white. I slip it into my hair, feeling the soft texture of the stem. Rose climbed up on me to sniff the lily. I pet her and look at myself in the mirror. I realize that I'm still holding Zach's gift. I bought him glasses that looked like ordinary sunglasses but had all kinds of visions like infrared, x-ray, the works. I picture Zach smirking while pointing to himself, "Spy." Wow, I sure do miss him.

_Zach is lounging with me on the beach. "Remember that time when Macey and Bex..." We go on and on talking like this for an hour. He leans towards me. I realize, without a doubt, that he is going to kiss me. I lean forward as well. Our lips are now just a few centimeters apart. "Happy anniversary, Gallagher Girl," Zach whispers leaning forward just enough to touch his lips to mine. I put my arms around his neck, and he puts his arms behind my waist. We- _

***BEEP BEEP BEEP***"Ugh," I groan, pressing the top of my alarm clock. Man, oh man, I miss Zach. I'm so lucky that Bex, Macey, and Liz weren't here yesterday. _Please don't be here today. Please still be on a short vacation. Wait. They're coming back from Arizona tomorrow._ "Tomorrow!" I exclaim, "I better pick out 'fashionable' clothes for tomorrow so Macey won't torture me too much." I open up the closet and pick two dresses. _Should I wear the blue or white one? _I hold them out to Rose, and she picks the blue one. "You're probably right, this blue matches my eyes." I stare longingly at the necklace Zach sent me. It matches my eyes too. "Oh, what the heck," I say and throw it into the mix. I walk over to the shelf that holds my shoes and pick out my blue heels. I go over to my make up cabinet and choose lip shine, blush, and the blue eye shadow that I wore on my first date with Zach… "Zach," I say to the picture of me and Zach at Disneyland. "I can't take it anymore," I decide. Rose lets out a confused whimper. "I miss Zach. I want him to be safe, and with me…" I trail off. "Being on a mission isn't safe," I tell Rose. I pick up my phone from the nightstand so I could text Macey, but, "No! Dang it, it's dead. Where's my charger?" I ask out loud. I find it under the bed and put some dog food in her bowl. I leave the phone alone, checking on it consistently won't help it charge faster, and it'll take about an hour and fifteen minutes anyway. _What am I supposed to do now?_ "Rose, do you wanna go to the dog park?" I ask. My reply is an exciting series of barks, so we go to the dog park. But not before I put her in her favorite blue dress. _Blue… Zach loves blue. Curse you, lady, stop thinking about Zach. _"Mom, I'm taking Rose to the dog park," I hope she lets me go. "Not until you eat a proper breakfast," my mother, Rachel Morgan, nags. "But Mom…" I whine. "No buts, although you get a proper meal at school, it is summer break, and as your mother I need you to eat," she argues. "Fine," I sit down at the table. She has prepared bacon, eggs, hash browns, pancakes, and waffles. "Yum," I mutter. I eat a pancake, a waffle, a hash brown, a sunny-side-up, and a strip of bacon. Soon, I'm a bit too full to go to the dog park. "Mom, now I'm too full to go to the dog park for long," I grab a leash and attach it to Rose's collar. We go for a quick spin around the block and play at our local park for half an hour before heading home. "I'm sorry," I apologize to Rose, "I'm just too full. It's Mom's fault, by the way."

* * *

_Finally, it's been two hours, my phone better be charged._ "One hundred percent charged!" I cheer. Thank god. I select the group chat setting and choose Bookworm, Duchess, and Peacock. "Wait a minute… no, I should only text Macey," I say out loud. I delete Bookworm and Duchess from the chat. I start texting Macey.

Chameleon: Hey Macey. I have 2 ask u a question. 

Peacock: Hey. What is it?

Chameleon: Well, it's not a question but… I miss Zach.

Peacock: Aha! I mean, um, I miss Preston.

Chameleon: Really?

Chameleon: Hello?

Peacock: Sorry. I was texting Bex and Liz and we have a plan. Connecting them now.

Bookworm: Hey, Cammie. We have a plan so I'm gonna get started on it. Bex will explain it to you.

Bookworm has left the conversation.

Duchess: Hi Cam. Our plan is that we can go on a search for him. He's on a mission in the Arabian Peninsula. Since we'll be back tomorrow, it won't be long 'till we can put the plan into action. By the way, Liz hacked into the CIA for extra credit in Computing, but she intercepted a message that might've been from Zach. Sending you the video.

Duchess has sent a video,

I get a link and tap it hurriedly to watch- well, listen. This is what I hear. "Agent Zachary Goode. I'm stuck and got lost after my mission. If anyone can hear this, please help." "Oh my god!" I scream, accidentally waking up Rose from her nap and causing my mom to come into my room. "What happened?" she asked me and I played the videotape for her. "His mission was in Arabia, wasn't it? Do you know how hot it gets in Arabia? Summer break is almost over, what if he can't make it to Blackthorne in time for school to start?" she fusses. "I know. I miss him, first, and now he's lost! What if terrorists get him!" I fuss as well. "Well, I was thinking that- ***vibrate* **"Oh, I completely forgot, I was texting Bex and Macey and we have a plan to find him," I say fumbling to reach my phone.

Duchess: Camster? U there?

Chameleon: Sorry, told my mom, and she says we can go.

Peacock: Woo hoo! We'll come back tomorrow as early as Dad will let us. He's gonna have lots of interviews tomorrow. Senator McHenry this! Senator McHenry that! Hey, look, it's Macey McHenry! I hate it when the paparazzi go overboard. 

Chameleon: I sure hope Zach's okay.

Bookworm has rejoined the conversation.

Bookworm: Alright, Cammie, is there anything that you can wear there as an accessory?

Chameleon: Yeah, Liz. Zach gave me a necklace. Guess I have to pack extra clothes for tomorrow.

Bookworm: Approximately how big is the necklace and what color?

Chameleon has sent a photo.

Peacock: Ooh, pretty. The diamonds and sapphire are real. That's a rare kind of silver from Australia.

Duchess: Zach sure did a nice job. It matches your eyes perfectly.

Bookworm: Thanks for the pic. I'm making a mini camera to put on the necklace. I'll patrol from your room tomorrow.

Bookworm has left the conversation.

Chameleon: I'm gonna take a nap to sleep on the idea.

Duchess: Kk. Bye, Cammie.

3 hours later…

Peacock: Okay, guys. What'd I miss?

Duchess: *facepalm*

Peacock: What? 

* * *

**Author's Notes: Haha! Macey totally missed Cammie's goodbye. I'll post the second chapter in three days if I can get at least one review. I gotta start somewhere, so I'm starting small. I'm making a plot chart for the next chapter and it should be done one day before I actually post it. See you in three days! Don't forget to review to either give suggestions for the next chapter, give suggestions for a new story, or some humor I should try to work my way into the story.**

**Items Mentioned: **

**Cammie's Dress: webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/en/lord-and-taylor/womens-apparel/wa-cocktail/a-line-glitter-dress/?avad=68853_c59043e5&al_affid=52293&utm_campaign=52293&utm_source=Avantlink&utm_medium=Affiliates**

**Cammie's Necklace: . ?file=product_detail&products_id=3018&category_id=21&Refid=google&utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=product&gclid=CNSD4rPApLsCFQ1yQgodrVQANw**

**Cammie's Shoes: p/women-s-mossimo-paisley-platform-pump-cobalt-blue/-/A-13407050?ref=tgt_adv_XSG10001&AFID=Google_PLA_df&LNM=%7C13406744&CPNG=Shoes&kpid=13406744&LID=PA&ci_src=17588969&ci_sku=13406744&gclid=CIbQtY_BpLsCFUhxQgodjEIAEA**


	2. Chapter 2: Starting the Mission

**Author's Notes: Hello, hello! I was expecting no reviews, but I ended up with three! If you have any questions, ask in a review, and I'll post the answer on the A/N in the next chapter. Code names from the book will be enforced. Like I said in the last chapter, summaries won't have big spoilers, so be sure to read the one below. Cammie's pet is a white labrador retriever named Rose in case you didn't read the A/N from the previous chapter. Wow, my traffic graph says that 85 people read the first chapter. I'll try to never end with cliffhangers because I get mad when an author stops on a cliffhanger, but I like to end a chapter with humor. Thoughts, things, being read, or dreams will be in italics. Texting or talking through comms will be underlined. Sounds will be in bold and in asterisks. Don't forget to read the bottom A/N! (By the way, I just discovered pairings only have a slash when it's a slash or a fem-slash! Sorry! I'll put x's instead.)**

**Summary: Cammie, Bex, and Macey travel to Arabia to start looking, and Liz sets up software on the computer to watch from a mini-camera that's on Cammie's necklace.**

**Pairings: Cammie x Zach, Macey x Preston, Liz x Jonas, Bex x Grant**

**Characters (in this chapter): Cammie, Macey, Liz, Bex**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls or McDonald's.**

* * *

***BEEP BEEP BEEP* **Today was the day. I'd been fully awake for hours. Rose was still sleeping, but I could smell breakfast cooking. _Oh, no. I sure hope Mom is following the directions from a box and not cooking from scratch. _My question was answered when I heard the smoke alarm go off. "MOM, COME ON!" I yelled, hoping my voice would carry down the stairs. Rose was startled from the loud sound, so she was sitting in my lap. My mother walked through the door. "Cammie," she calmly said. "I've lived with you for years, and- "Cammie," she said again. "You should know how to cook by now..." "Cammie," my mother said in a tone that meant she was getting annoyed. "And I can't cook for myself, because-" "Cameron Anne Morgan!" my mother yelled. "Yes, Mother?" I tried to say without sounding nervous, and failing. "Macey called a few minutes ago, and she said she'll be here in two hours." "Oh," I said, relief filling my voice. "And Cammie..." she went on slowly. "Yes?" I asked. "Would you mind eating breakfast at McDonald's? Your original breakfast got kind of..." "Burnt?" I filled in. She nodded and left my room.

_Wow. Two hours to prepare myself. Great timing Macey, _I thought sarcastically. I hopped into the shower and kneaded shampoo into my hair. After twenty minutes of rinsing and washing the rest of my body, I grabbed the blow dryer from its usual place by the counter. By the time my hair was dried and brushed, half an hour had passed. _I'd should dress quickly._ I dressed in five minutes and grabbed a shake from McDonalds after eating a pancake. I went back home and changed into the dress I picked yesterday. I applied the make-up I had chosen, and threw on the necklace. Next, I groomed Rose very thoroughly. I gave her a little extra to eat. Macey arrived while I was making Rose go to sleep for her nap.

Bex looked shocked when she saw what I was wearing. Liz was surprised. "Cammie Morgan, the chameleon, is wearing a dress," Liz remarked. "Very nice," Macey commented. "Can I see the necklace?" she asked. "Sure," I replied. _Not that I had a choice._ "Why are you being so quiet, Bex?" I asked, confused. "She's a bit shocked that you're wearing a dress," Liz said matter-of-factly. "Cammie," Bex spoke up, "why are you wearing a dress?" "So Macey wouldn't torture me too much," I said, staring at Macey. Macey pretended not to hear that comment. "Anyways, explain the plan in full detail," I prompted. Macey lightened up. Bex had a smirk present on her face. Liz set her laptop down on my desk and opened it. "I invented a program to connect a computer to the camera and watch it via computer," Liz said. I looked down at my necklace, and back at Liz. She was holding a camera so tiny that it had to be held using tweezers. "Macey and I are coming with you for the field work," Bex informed me. "And… you need to start packing. I already paid for the flight tickets and found a good hotel that's close to the place where Zach had to perform his mission. I reserved a room for us. The plane leaves around 5:30," Macey added. "Where exactly was Zach performing his mission?" I asked suspiciously. The girls all looked at each other gravely. "That bad?" I asked, hoping for a no. Liz nodded. Macey started to say," The Ar-"but she couldn't bring herself to say it. Bex finished off for her. "The Arabian Desert." Tears filled my eyes, but I didn't let them go. "Are you serious? It's the middle of summer. He's in a place where it could reach 120 degrees," I stated. "That's exactly why we're going to find him," Liz patted my back. "Now, give me your necklace," she added. I slipped it off my neck and placed it into her hands. She used the tweezers to adhere the tiny camera to the sapphire of the necklace. "Wow. I can't even see it," I commented, surprised. "By the way, how'd you find a hotel near the Arabian Desert?" I asked Macey. "Oh, well," she blushed, "I didn't mean that close. We'd have a bit of a walk ahead of us." "Aww…" Liz and I groaned. "Not that far, either. Just about fifteen minutes," she added hurriedly. "Oh. That's not so bad," I said. I walked over to my closet, and picked out clothes that were simple and party clothes. Macey approved of my party clothes, but insisted that I wear accessories with my simple clothes. "No way. These are my chameleon clothes for the desert," I pointed out the earth tones. "The party clothes are to keep your cover then, right?" Bex asked. "Right," I confirmed, "because if we're going to look believable, we have to go to parties that the hotel is hosting. Macey, take some earth-colored clothes too." She groaned but agreed after some convincing from Liz and Bex.

* * *

(Comms)

Liz: Alright, Bookworm is here. Everyone connected?

Cammie: Chameleon is connected.

Macey: Peacock is active.

Bex: Duchess is here.

Liz: Okay, guys. Since you're about to get on the plane, we don't need to talk just yet. Tell me when you get into the hotel, okay? Bye.

I was in the middle line, Bex was in the left line, and Macey was in the right line. We took different lines to go through faster. After we were out, we headed over to the security place and got searched. We had no weapons, not even a nail file (Macey complained about that). If someone needed to be killed, we'd use one of the seven ways with our hands. We did bring some spaghetti just in case. We got onto the plane and flew for just 8 hours since the plane was going way faster than a normal plane would go.

We arrived in Kuwait City and rushed over to the baggage claim to get our suitcases. Macey's suitcase was bigger than mine and Bex's put together, probably because it held lots of make-up and nail polish. "Where is this hotel?" I asked Macey. "Oh, it's close to the border of the Sahara desert. It's just a mile's walk between the hotel and the desert," she stated. The hotel was so close to the airport that you could kind of see it. We walked over slowly so as to not look suspicious. When we finally arrived at Kuwait Resort, I could tell that this was an expensive hotel. Leading up to the front desk were lots of pictures of celebrities that performed here and the luxuries of the hotel, such as the pool, magic shows, concerts, and how the system works. "Reservation for Macey McHenry and two others," she gestured to us. "Ah, yes. Macey McHenry. You are in room 40, on the fourth floor," the receptionist handed Macey a keycard. We walked over to the elevator and I pressed the "4" button. We went up, and down slightly. "I'll find the room," Bex announced. She quickly read the numbers on the doors. Her eyes lit up, "Aha! There it is!" Macey slid the keycard in and twisted the doorknob. "Wow," Bex and I said at the same time as Macey sauntered over to one of the two beds and sat down. Bex gazed out the window while I looked around. I found a brochure on the bedside table and read it. The pool was on the top floor, the 20th floor. I unpacked everything. Luckily, the closet was a walk-in with plenty of space for my clothes, Macey's clothes, and Bex's clothes. I hung my clothes on the left side with Bex's clothes since Macey's clothes took up the whole other side. I put the picture of Zach and I at Disneyland on the counter next to my bed. Macey and Bex were sharing the other bed since it was a king-size. Mine was a king-size as well, but I toss and turn in my sleep so I took it all up. I took off my dress in the bathroom and changed into my pajamas since it was now 1:30 in the morning. Macey was already in her pajamas, but Bex wanted to stay up a bit longer. Macey bade us good night with a brisk, "A girl needs her beauty sleep." I took out my binoculars and went out onto the balcony again. I aimed it toward the south, and got a glimpse of sand. _Oh. It really isn't too far._ Bex was in the bathroom and Macey was sleeping. I decided to read a book that I'd brought. Bex came out of the bathroom after a few minutes, so I went in and did my business and brushed my teeth. I folded the corner of the book so I wouldn't lose my page. I held my necklace in my hand and looked out towards the desert. _I'll see you soon, honey._

* * *

***RING RING* **I awoke to my wake-up call. Macey and Bex were stirring too, so I started stretching. After snoozing for about ten more minutes, I woke up for real. Macey was in the shower and Bex was picking out her clothes. I decided to pick out my clothes too. "Okay, Bex. We can wear any earth toned clothes," I told Bex. Luckily, Macey picked out a shirt that was soil brown and a tan skirt. Bex chose a forest green shirt and umber brown shorts. I picked a shirt and leggings that were both sienna brown. We took along small purses to carry spaghetti, a notebook and pen, and extra clothes. The spaghetti was if we had to kill someone. The notebook and pen were to take notes on clues we found or interesting facts to record, and we'd later type our notes on the computer. The extra clothes were so we wouldn't have to look like we were blending in if someone happened to find us. The extra clothes Macey packed were pink and black. Bex took along her lime green shirt and washed out jeans for an emergency. I picked out a blue shirt and white skirt. After Macey finished her shower, Bex took one so I read for a few minutes. I took my turn and brushed my teeth and combed my hair. Macey insisted on using face paint. I didn't agree. "It would ruin our emergency plan," I explained to her crestfallen face. I smoothed sun block over my arms, face, neck, and all other visible skin. We grabbed our purses and I thought of how excited Liz would be when- _Liz!_ "You guys, we have to call Liz, remember?" I pressed the button on my comms unit.

Cammie: Chameleon reporting. Sorry, Bookworm. We forgot to call last night because we went to sleep.

Bookworm: My gosh, guys. You had me worried! I didn't call because I thought someone took out your comms units. By the way, Cammie, you forgot to put on your necklace.

Macey: I'll get it for you, Cams.

Bex: You're so lucky your purse matches your necklace in color, they would think you're crazy for wearing all brown and then having one blue thing.

Liz: I have my new program installed on my laptop. Your mom wants to see what's going on. Make sure you take it off with tweezers during times when you aren't in the desert.

Cammie: Affirmative. We're heading out right now- Oh, thanks, Macey.

Macey: No prob. 

Bex: Liz, do you think there's anything we've forgotten? We have our purses with clothes, notebooks and pens, and uncooked spaghetti for lethal reasons.

Liz: You guys forgot something really important.

Macey, Cammie, and Bex: What?

Liz: Hello? You forgot two important life necessities. Food and water!

Cammie, Bex, and Macey: Oh…

Cammie: I'll fill up our water bottles.

Macey: I'm heading over to the vending machines to get some snacks.

Bex: Get chips, chocolate, and cookies.

Macey: Ok.

Liz: Okay, the camera's connected. Ooh, that's a mighty nice hotel. Cam, isn't there a water fountain on your floor?

Cammie: I… Um, I don't know.

Bex: There's one in the main lobby.

Cammie: That's where I'm headed.

Macey: I'm heading there too. I swear I saw some vending machines. Person incoming.

Cammie: I filled the bottles and a few extras.

Bex: I'll read the brochure to find out where we can eat.

Liz: Cammie, watch out!

Cammie: What the- ***CRASH***

Macey: What happened, Liz?

Bex: Yeah, what happened?

Liz: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA ***GASP*** HA HA HA HA

Cammie: Ow.

Macey and Bex: No, seriously, what happened? Whoa, that was creepy.

Liz: Cammie crashed into a pole.

Macey, Bex, and Liz: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA

* * *

**Author's Notes: OMG! The pavement artist crashed into a pole! I like this ending. I'll post the next chapter in two days if I can get it up to five reviews. This chapter was much longer than the last one. It's not too noticeable, but the last chapter was only a thousand words and this chapter is two thousand words. The next chapter will have them trying to get to the desert without anybody noticing. So, I just realized. I got 85 views but only three reviews? Please review, as it really boosts my writing confidence. When you review, don't just tell me to update. Give me some ideas to use. I will give you credit if I use your idea. Don't be afraid to ask a question in your review. I'll PM you if you have an account. If you are anonymous, for the name, write what you would have as your Pen Name if you did have an account and I'll answer in the following chapter. I check reviews everyday so your review won't go unnoticed. Also, I know Cammie didn't miss Zach too much in this chapter. It's because she said that line with the necklace. Since Cammie is with her friends, she doesn't feel as lonely, but she thinks about him before she goes to sleep. She'll miss him a bit more in the next chapter. Worry not, Cammie x Zach fans! You will get some Cammie and Zach love, especially at the end. Besides, you got plenty of Cammie x Zach love in the first chapter. Just you wait 'till the end. I'm sure you'll love it. If you don't like the next chapter, it's on you because you could've reviewed with a suggestion. You might be wondering where Grant and Jonas are. They'll be in the next chapter. I plan to have Liz ask Jonas to stay with her during this, and Grant will be invited by Liz to talk to Bex. Bex will text him too in her free time. See you on Saturday!**

**3 Anjali **


	3. Chapter 3: Creepy Receptionist

**Author's Notes: Hey, guys! I got 7 reviews! Anyways, all the stuff I've included in the past A/N's will be below, but first I need to answer PrincessVe's questions since she doesn't allow PMs. But before I do that, I wanted to tell you about my updating schedule. What I'll do is, I'll post a chapter in three, days, then in two days, then in three days, then in two days and continue like that unless there's a really good reason for not updating. Anyway, now I have to answer PrincessVe. What she says is in parentheses and what I say is normal. She is referring to Chapter 2. **

**1. (I love this chapter.) Me too! **

**2. (You must continue to write.) Don't worry; I won't stop 'till the story's done.**

**3. (HILARIOUS! Never would have thought Cammie would walk into a pole.) Me neither! I don't where I got that crazy idea of mine.**

**4. (I know it's not important, but who's taking care of Rose?) I'd probably wonder that too if this was someone else's story. Cammie's mother is taking care of Rose, and I imagine that Liz would help too since she's staying at Cammie's house.**

**5. (I will be waiting for Chapter 3. I'm waiting. Don't let me down.) It's here now! :)**

**Now for the usual stuff. Don't forget to read the bottom A/N.**

**Summary: Cammie, Bex, and Macey are trying to sneak onto the Arabian Desert. Liz is trying to help while the receptionist is getting a bit suspicious.**

**Pairings: Cammie x Zach, Macey x Preston, Liz x Jonas, Bex x Grant**

**Characters (in this chapter): Cammie, Macey, Liz, Bex, and Jonas**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls. **

* * *

_I can't believe I just crashed into a pole._ That was the worst thing a Chameleon could do. Everybody keeps staring at me. _Well, at least the water bottles are filled. Mirror. Let's see how I look. No wonder everybody's staring. My forehead is all red. _I needed to go back to the room, and Bex and Macey were there and Bex was eating a waffle. "I bought you a pancake," she told me, nodding to the plate on the computer desk. "I already ate- WHAT IS THAT!?" exclaimed Macey. Her eyes were wide and fixed on my forehead. "I got it when I bumped into the pole," I told her. Bex snickered but Macey jumped up and dragged me to the bathroom. She carefully applied some concealer. "Can you see any spots?" Macey asked Bex. "Nope. You're clear of red," Bex said to me. I felt more like the Chameleon now. I ate my pancake while Bex finished up her waffle. Macey was putting powder on her face. We were all ready to go, so we slipped on our earth-toned shoes and walked to the elevator. "I'll press it," I offered. "No, I wanna press it," said Bex. Macey rolled her eyes. "Why don't both of you press it?" she suggested. "Okay," said Bex and I at the same time. We pressed it at the same time. Once we were in the lobby, we nonchalantly walked outside. "Where are you going?" the receptionist asked. "Shopping," said Macey. "We're going for a walk," I said. "We're visiting the gym," Bex said. _Uh oh. The receptionist will get suspicious._ "We're going on all three of those activities," I saved us. The receptionist eyed us suspiciously before going back to reading the customer logs. _Well, we were dressed kind of weird._

"Where's the desert anyway?" asked Macey. "I thought Cam looked into it," said Bex. "I did. It's in the south," I pointed out the sand in the distance. "Oh," Bex said. We walked towards town to pretend we were going shopping. We stopped in a few stores and bought some stuff. Since the hotel was near town, I looked back and saw the receptionist staring at us. "You guys," I gestured towards the hotel. "The desert is farther than this, we'll lose her once we get there," Macey shrugged it off. "I sure hope we do," remarked Bex. We walked a bit farther but the receptionist was still stealing glances at us. We eventually had to stop in a make-up shop because Macey wanted to buy something. Bex pretended to be interested in it so the receptionist would think we were normal. I looked across town and saw that it was going to take ten minutes to walk to the desert once we were past the stores. I walked at a normal pace and Bex followed me while Macey walked a bit slower so she could window-shop. We were well out of sight of the many stores of Kuwait City. The desert was only about a lap away. We got there in five minutes. "Maybe we should make a map or something to track our movements," I suggested. "Let's call Liz and ask," Bex added.

Macey: Hey, Liz. Can you make a map while watching from Cammie's necklace?

Jonas: Liz is in the bathroom.

Bex: Oh, thanks Jonas. Wait, Jonas?

Cammie: Long time no see- um, hear…

Liz: I'm back, guys.

Cammie: Did my mom say it was okay for Jonas to stay?

Liz: She said he can stay for most of the day but that he has to go home at night to sleep. I'm sleeping here.

Macey: Did he tell you what I asked?

Liz: Yeah. I think I might be able to make a map, but I'll need to tell Cammie to move around a lot. After all, the Arabian Desert is 900,000 square miles, after all.

Bex: Whoa… 

Cammie: I guess I'll be moving a lot. Is there a zoom feature on the camera?

Liz: Yup. Since it's that big, I'm gonna try to find the location of where the message was sent from.

Macey: That's going to take a whi-

Liz: Found it!

Bex: That was fast.

Cammie: Well, was he near the city at the borders?

Liz: No, he was in between the middle of the desert and the borders. I do have a tracker in the necklace, so I can point you in the right direction.

Jonas: By the way, Bex, do you want to talk to Grant tomorrow?

Bex: Do I? Yes.

Jonas: I'll create something so that we can connect his comms unit with ours'.

Bex: Yay! I mean, um, okay. Sure.

Liz: Bye guys!

Macey, Bex, and Cammie: Bye, Liz.

"Cammie, are you okay?" asked Bex. _No, of course not. Bex gets to talk to her boyfriend. I don't. _"Yeah. I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I put on my casual face. "Cammie," Macey said, "Your eyes are a dark shade of blue instead of light blue." _Oh, no. I completely forgot that my eyes match my mood. I'm feeling blue. _"It's because of Zach," I admitted. "We'll find him," Macey put a hand on my shoulder. "I've never seen you show so much emotion before," Bex stared. "Let's go," I started walking. It was a very good thing that we were all wearing Converse, or in Bex's case, Nikes because lots of sand would've gotten in our shoes if we didn't. "Whoa," I breathed out. "That's one big sand dune," Macey remarked. "Maybe if we climb it we can get a better view," Bex said. I looked around using my binoculars. "The coast is clear. Go ahead," I told Bex. She climbed first, then I, but Macey was hesitant. "Come on, Mace," I urged. "But my clothes…" she whined. "Your clothes will be fine if you climb right," Bex told her. She climbed up carefully. "You were right," she turned to face Bex. I gazed around and turned whenever Liz told me to.

Liz: Turn in a full circle.

I did.

Liz: Okay, I've got some of my map done.

Bex jumped straight down. I climbed down half of it and then jumped. Macey climbed the whole thing. We started walking towards the east. "Hey, look," I pointed towards a hole. Macey looked down but couldn't see since it was so dark. Bex rummaged her purse for a flashlight she brought. She shined it down the hole to reveal a badger. It hissed at us, so we ran away. "We lost it," Macey gasped. "It was never following us," I giggled. "Yeah, it was," she argued. "There's no footprints, Macey, look," Bex interrupted.

Liz: You guys are going the wrong way.

Macey: Wrong way?

Liz: You just headed west. I guess I'll add to my map.

Bex: Well, where do we go now?

Cammie: Can you email the map once you're done?

Liz: You should keep going south. Zach was in that area when he sent the message. And yes, I'll email the map to you once you get back to the hotel.

Macey opened her purse compartment and showed that she brought a compass. She pointed it this way and that, when we found south. We walked for about half an hour before we stopped to have a snack and a drink. Macey and Bex shared a bag of chips and I ate a chocolate bar. We gulped down a fourth of our water before continuing on.

Liz: You're tired, aren't you?

Cammie: Well, that's why we brought water and snacks.

We walked for another half hour and stopped for another break. It got hotter, so we drank half of our water. This time, I ate a bag of chips, Macey ate a chocolate, and Bex ate a cookie.

Liz: My map is done!

Bex: Seriously?

Cammie: Already?

Liz: I have an awesome zoom.

Macey: So, does this mean we can go back to the hotel?

Liz: Yup. I'll finalize the map and send it to you.

It took an hour and fifteen minutes to get back to the shopping center, even with Liz's shortcuts. "Finally, we're here," Macey sighed. Macey bought more make-up and some nail polish. I bought gear that we could use, like extra flashlight batteries, more paper, extra pens, and more. Macey at least bought earth colored clothes. She actually bought me something that I liked! She bought an outfit for Bex too, but Bex wouldn't let me see. We were double-checking our clothes for sand when we looked at the hotel. The receptionist had binoculars and was staring at us. When she saw that we noticed her, she quickly put the binoculars in her desk drawer and went back to work. One look back would reveal her still staring. When we finished shopping and walked into the hotel door, she looked a bit suspicious. "How was your walk/shopping/gym trip?" she asked. "Good," we all said at the same time. She raised one eyebrow and looked at her computer. We walked back towards our room. I looked back one more time and, sure enough, she was still looking. "Creepy receptionist," I muttered under my breath.

Liz: That's a creepy receptionist…

Cammie: That's what I just said!

* * *

**Author's Notes: Liz must be a mind reader! The receptionist is just confused and can tell that they weren't really doing what they said. The fact that they all rushed to say they were good added on to her suspicions. Don't worry; I won't make Cammie go through much more of this. This receptionist is not going to be in the next chapter since the next chapter will have them comparing notes at the first half, and then it will be the next morning. The next morning will have a different receptionist, and it's a boy. I can picture him flirting with Macey already. Anyways, review to boost my writing confidence! I'll be posting the next chapter in three days if I can get a total of ten reviews. All I need is three more reviews. But, just because I have 10 doesn't mean you shouldn't review anyways! By the way, sorry I posted at 11 o'clock tonight. My parents barely let me stay on to finalize my writing. I couldn't post this afternoon because I was finishing my research paper that's due by next Friday. My parents made me. I know this chapter is kind of short, but here's what I'm gonna tell you. If I have two days to write, my chapter will be at the most, 1500 words not including the A/N's. If I have three days, the chapter will be 2000-3000 words since I have a longer time to write. I think this story will have about ten chapters. I don't want to make it so long that the readers are discouraged to read, but I don't want to make it so short that there's virtually no plot! The other day I saw a story with 105 chapters. I'm a fast reader and I started a week ago but I'm not even half way through! By the way, if you like Gallagher Girls and other subjects that I do, read my other stories as soon as I finish this one. The other subjects I'll be writing about is DC Comics (mostly Young Justice, but I have an idea for a oneshot about Batman: Under the Red Hood), Harry Potter, and possibly a few Hunger Games stories. But I won't be good about coming up with plots for Hunger Games stories, so almost all of them will be oneshots unless I get an awesome idea or if a reviewer suggests something. My traffic graph reads that 236 people read, 6 followed, 5 favorited, and 7 reviewed. Please keep in mind that I am just an 11-year old who is great at writing and loves writing as a hobby. Talk to me like an adult, anyways. For the third time, reviews boost my writing confidence and remind me that I can be a good writer. Reviews also help me remember to update. I always imagine that if I don't update on schedule, the people who reviewed will be mad at me, and I don't want that to happen. See you on Tuesday!**

**3 Anjali**


	4. Chapter 4: He's There! Or Maybe There?

**Author's Notes: Like I said before, reviews boost my confidence. I said I'd post if I got 10 reviews, but I didn't. I only got 9. I'm posting anyways because I've not written for a week! That's right! I haven't posted for a week because my mom keeps trying to fix my phone on iTunes, I've been reading Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, I just haven't been on the computer much, and I just got lazy and I want to take my Christmas break. My Christmas break ends on January 3****rd****, so I'll be posting again a few days after that. I also won't be posting on January 19****th****, 20****th****, or 21****st****. Why? On the 19****th**** and 20****th****, there's no school. The 21****st**** is my birthday so I'm not gonna be worried about a story, I'm going to be excited that I'm finally 12 years old. If you're not sure why I'm using italics and stuff, read my first chapter's A/N. J.K. Rowling is growing on me, so sorry if my words are a bit fancy. **

**Summary: The new receptionist is trying to flirt with Macey. Cammie, Bex, and Macey find possible places they think Zach might be hiding. Liz is giving advice. Bex gets to talk to Grant.**

**Pairings: Cammie x Zach, Bex x Grant, Macey x Preston, Liz x Jonas**

**Characters (in this chapter): Cammie, Bex, Macey, Liz, Jonas, Grant, Edward Townsend**

**Disclaimer: My name is not Ally Carter.**

* * *

_"Cammie," said Zach. "Oh Zach, you don't how worried I've been," I gushed. "Cammie," he repeated. "We didn't have to find you after all," I continued on. "Cammie! Wake up!" he yelled. Wait. Wake up? I was awake. Then I realized that my eyes were closed. _The brown hair grew to the length of Macey's hair. The hair turned sleek black. Then the eyes changed from emerald green to sea blue. His voice changed to her voice. "Macey!" I exclaimed. "Cammie, I-"she tried to say. I wouldn't have any of it. None of whatever the heck she was gonna say. "No," I growled. "You woke me up," I added, "from an incredibly awesome dream." "Sorry, Cammie, I-"she tried again. I tried remembering. I tried to remember how Zach had looked in my dream. When I couldn't pull out the memory, I was devastated. I threw my head into my pillow and started crying. So silently that untrained ears wouldn't be able to tell what I was doing. But Macey is a spy. She knows. "Cammie," she tried a final time. "What?" I managed to say. She cringed at my tone of voice. "Cammie, it's already eleven o'clock. You overslept," she said calmly, as if this happened every day. "So? We should leave in the afternoon so nobody expects us," I replied. Macey's mouth hung open in surprise for a second, but she quickly straightened up. "What?" she asked, bewildered. "Afternoon," I said. I threw myself into the pillow, but Bex came out of nowhere and pulled me out. "Fine," I grunted. Five minutes later, I found myself eating chocolate. I was surprisingly dressed and ready to go. _Must have been a quick shower. _I walked down the lobby glumly. Macey was eyeing the new receptionist. _Wait, new receptionist? _ My mind hadn't been playing tricks on me. There was, indeed, a new receptionist. Macey was smirking. "What about Preston?" I whispered. "I'm just doing some playful flirting," whispered Macey. We walked towards the door in our earth colored clothes when Macey turned back and winked at the receptionist. He gave her a dazzling smile. One look back would confirm red cheeks. I was giggling madly and Macey was laughing triumphantly. Bex had a stoic look about her face. I raised an eyebrow at her. She seemed to be stifling a laugh; when we reached the shopping center, she let out the laugh. People from all around stared, so we covered her by laughing too and Macey pretended she had told a joke. "Hilarious, right?" she said. People looked away; the Chameleon couldn't be seen so often so I tried hiding myself.

We finally ended up at the same edge of desert as last time, and were about to connect Liz to our comms- "We forgot our comms!" "Dang it!" "Bex, could you-""On the double." She came back in two minutes, meaning she must have run at top speed. After all, it usually took about ten minutes to get here. _People didn't look at her and notice that a girl who stands out is running towards the desert? _Macey and Bex were looking deeply into my eyes. _Dang it, stupid emotion-showing eyes._ "They're light blue,huh?" I mused; thinking that they turn light when I'm confused. Macey blinked. "Dark," she corrected. This time I blinked. "My eyes turn dark when I'm confused?" I wondered out loud. "Confused? About what?" asked Bex. "Nothing," I shrugged it off. I could see, out of the corner of my eye, Macey and Bex shooting looks at each other. I rolled my eyes. Looking all around, I saw a small cave, just big enough to hold a human the size of Zach. I pointed it out, and a flashlight was shining in it not too soon after that. It was empty, but that didn't mean Zach hadn't set up camp here at one point. Perhaps he had to switch locations frequently. Or maybe he was out searching for food. Nevertheless, I marked it on the newly printed map as "Cave" and we continued onward. We found another hole in the ground, which also belonged to a honey badger. This time we simply backed away and tried staying on course. We found another cave, which had a bag of chips inside. Another cave revealed an empty chocolate bar wrapper.

When we were around the middle of the area we were to search, we actually saw a house. The three of us sprinted inside, closing the door shut quietly. I saw- _Townsend? What's he doing here? _I went into Chameleon mode and hid behind small objects. Bex climbed into the air vent, and Macey hid behind the couch. I quickly grabbed my green contacts, Bex put on blue contacts, and Macey put on brown contacts. Edward Townsend would never recognize us that way, so even if he caught us, we were wearing sunglasses and contacts. I was sure he'd never guess. I couldn't help but eavesdrop on his phone conversation. I threw a mini-microphone on the table and listened through my comms unit.

_Yes, yes. I know, Rachel, but if Cammie doesn't want to be found, she won't be found. Rachel- if you want me to spy on Cammie, she'll notice me right away. In fact, she's in this house right now. _

He knew I was there. I quickly made it to the air vents and hid inside, but Macey was caught. "Where is Cameron, Macey McHenry?" he demanded. Macey shrugged, so I signaled to Bex. I jumped down right behind him and tapped his shoulder. "Looking for me?" I asked coldly. "Your mother wanted me to check on you," he said in an equally cold tone. "I'll tell her you're fine," he continued on, "Can you get out of my house?" Macey sprinted for the doorway, Bex looked in a hurry, but I just walked casually. "Cammie?" he asked. I turned to look at him. "Why are you in the desert?" I pretended not to hear this question and continued walking. When I was almost outside, I said four words. "None of your business." "Nice job, Cam," Bex high-fived me. "I don't know how you stand that guy," Macey had gotten back her cool. "I guess I'm just kind of used to him," I answered.

Cammie: Liz, is there a way for you to check out the area marked on our map?

Liz: That's a really special map. It has software connecting to my laptop that can well- let's just say it drops cameras in the area where places are marked.

Bex: Awesome. Send us a link to download the software on our computer at the hotel.

Macey: Yeah, that way we can see it too. We can just delete the program when we leave the hotel.

Liz: Alright. Anyways, Cammie. Why was Townsend in a house in a desert?

Macey: Her mommy dearest wanted him to check up on her.

Bex: Ha ha.

Cammie: Oh shut up Mace.

Jonas: Bex, you can talk to Grant now.

Macey: Here we go.

Grant: Hey, Bex!

Bex: Oh-my-gosh-I-haven't-seen-you-in-so-long-how-are-you-doing-do-you-know-why-we're-here

Cammie: Let him breathe, Bex.

Bex: Sorry. 

Grant: It's alright. I, um, don't know why you're in the desert.

Bex: Zach-is-missing.

Jonas: Bex, calm your butt down.

"You guys!" exclaimed Bex. "What?" Macey protested. "Stop listening to my conversation," she feigned an angry look. I sighed and she talked to Grant, occasionally with bursts of quick talking.

_So bored. So tired. NO, YOU MUSN'T FALL ASLEEP. Too tired. Zach… I was cuddling with Zach. We were at- his house? Apparently. At least Catherine wasn't there. Catherine? Wait, Catherine. _

_I awoke to a bright light. Macey wasn't in the room, nor was Bex._ _They walked in and I explained that the Circle of Cavan could've taken Zach. But Zach was right there, sitting in front of me. "Shhh, it's okay, Gallagher Girl," he stroked my hair. I smiled, and we went back to sleep. _

My eyes shot open. I was dreaming, again. Cammie and Bex were standing over me, and we were back in the hotel room. "You fainted," Bex explained while Macey got some water for me to drink. My head was throbbing. Macey handed me the water bottle and I drank it gratefully. "You said something about 'Catherine'," Macey informed me. I remembered. "The Circle of Cavan might have kidnapped Zach," I said, slowly and carefully. Bex and Macey walked off. "She's going nuts," muttered Bex. "No, maybe she's on to something," Macey defended me. Macey walked over to me. "How do you figure that the Circle is after him?" she asked me while Bex sat on the bed. My thoughts were getting fuzzy. Bex could sense this so she pulled me out to the balcony for some fresh air. I breathed it in, and felt much better. Macey followed shortly. I explained my dream to her. "That's all you dreamed in four hours?" Bex asked, surprised. _Four hours?_ _I'd been asleep for a few measly minutes. _ I blinked, suddenly tired. My eyes were drooping, and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Sorry it's so short. Then again, I'm not sorry. All you had to do was review and this chapter would be longer. I'm assuming people didn't review because they don' know what to say. If that's the case, I'll be leaving a word in this A/N for you to say as a review. After Christmas break, I'll be back to normal on updates and stuff. Since you have about two weeks, I want 15 total reviews when I come back. If they aren't here, I'll probably give up on my story. No total 15 reviews means no new chapter until I get 15 reviews. I might take a depression break. Thank you if you reviewed more than once. If you already reviewed, I'm not counting another one as part of the 15. That's unfair, you may say. No, it's not. I need six new people to review. Here's the words to review.**

**I loved it = Chocolate**

**I hated it = Brusselsprouts**

**It was okay = Nutella**

**I have some suggestions = (one of the above and your suggestions)**

**Please update soon = Christmas**

**I really don't know what to do for the next chapter so please review! Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please! Okay, I'm done with my please-ing. Just review before I get angry for real.**

**(You obviously don't 3 me)**

**3 Anjali**


	5. Chapter 5: Catherine?

**Author's Notes: Thanks, Crazy-for-Goode! She/he gave me a good idea to use in my story. She/he said that Cammie could catch a glimpse of Catherine in the desert but everyone thinks she's going crazy until she gets *********. Sorry, I'm not spoiling that part yet! The number of asterisks is the same number of letters in the word that I'm using to demonstrate, so go ahead and guess! Now that I'm done being happy, I'm getting mad! 12 REVIEWS! I ASKED FOR 15 AND GOT 12! I'M STILL UPDATING IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED! Reading a story without reviewing is like eating the best chocolate you ever had and not saying "Mmmmm." So anyway, I better get 15 reviews by my next update, or I won't post. PERIOD. I will not be taken advantage of. Don't think, "Oh, I won't review because she posts anyway." This time, I'm not posting AT ALL unless I get 15 reviews. If I don't get the reviews, you can kiss this story goodbye. Thanks for the people who reviewed more than once and still read through that rant. It's cool. I want other people to review. Literally, my first day I got 285 views, and only 2 reviews. Like I always say, read the bottom A/N and use my code words if you don't know what to say. If you don't read through these notes, then you're in trouble. Please spread awareness of how it IS important to read the A/N's. Not just on mine, but everyone's stories that you read. Thank you, Guest, for saying that I update quickly. I know I do, but my chapters aren't that long. Hope you guys don't mind. By the way, Cammie isn't in Nebraska with Grandma and Grandpa Morgan because Rachel wants to help protect Cammie from the Circle of Cavan. She let them go alone because she knew Townsend was there, but he wasn't notified as to why the Operatives were there. Just had to clear up those things. I will be doing Zach's P.O.V. in a couple of chapters so you can know what happened.**

**Summary: Cammie catches a glimpse of Catherine in the desert, but Bex and Macey think she's hallucinating. Cammie starts second-guessing. Was Zach really lost? **

**Pairings: Zach x Cammie, Macey x Preston, Bex x Grant, Jonas x Liz **

**Characters (in this chapter): Cammie, Macey, Bex, Liz, Catherine Goode**

* * *

I awoke to a bucket of water splashed in my face. I glared at Bex and Macey. "Was that really necessary?" I asked. Bex replied, "No." Macey said, "Yes." They both looked at each other, talking with their body language. Macey looked kind of nervous, but Bex looked mischievous. I managed to slip into the closet and grab some clothes. When I walked out, Macey and Bex were on the balcony, so I soundlessly shut the balcony door as to not be heard. I took a shower and walked out with a sand-colored shirt and knee-length shorts that were chocolate brown. "She is going to kill us!" Macey yelled. I blinked. "Don't worry about it," Bex sounded carefree. "Wait a minute," they said at the same time. Macey swept her eyes over the room before looking back at Bex, and then did a double-take to where I had been standing just moments before. Macey turned back to see me standing next to Bex. "How do you do that?" Macey groaned. "She's got chameleon blood in her. It's in her nature to hide. Anyways, she- wait, you're all dressed," she realized. A loud bang was heard from outside the door. Macey and Bex snapped their heads over. When they looked back after no more than ten seconds, I was long gone. So was my purse. With my necklace in it. And my comms unit.

I went through the halls, exploring the place. I found the room that breakfast was served in, and grabbed a waffle. Five minutes after I completed my breakfast plate, Bex appeared. She scanned the room at least ten times before she finally saw me and walked over. Bex's breakfast was smaller than mine, but it was still fairly large. People were staring at us. Little did they know we would burn off all the calories in just a few hours. When Bex and I both finished breakfast, I asked her if she brought the map. She said she did, and showed it to me. She slipped it back into her pocket after giving me a few seconds to memorize it. Macey walked in, looking like a supermodel without even wearing any makeup. People stared, but not in the way that they stared while Bex and I ate a huge breakfast. No, they were admiring her. She was (seemingly) unaware that she was pretty much a princess. When she walked over to us, people stared even more. Their eyes were practically bulging when Macey got a breakfast the same size as Bex's. When she finally finished, our plan was set. We would check the same places again for signs of life. We would spy on Townsend- no, bad idea. Then again, Bex suggested it. She'd find a way.

Macey grabbed a cup of coffee before heading out, and she drank it while we walked through the marketplace. I saw a café, and darted inside in case there was another creepy receptionist. Sure enough, there was… a guy receptionist? _Uh oh. _He was checking Macey out, but he looked like he was in his mid-twenties. _Way too old._ I was sure that if Preston were there, he'd (try to) punch the guy in the face. Or maybe Macey would beat him to it. The guy had green eyes and black hair. His eyes reminded me of Aunt Abby. Grabbing a cup of Sprite from the café, I went back outside. Macey seemed to notice the guy checking her out. She glared at him, and he quickly looked away. She slid on her sunglasses for cover.

A half hour later, we were mid-desert. I checked once again for any tails, and- once again, there weren't any. We climbed the same sand dune to refresh our memories. When we had checked all the places again, we had found a half-eaten bag of chips and a chocolate wrapper. Bex was smiling at me. I smiled back, because WE HAD PROOF THAT ZACH WAS HERE! Our evidence was found in the same cave. Macey was a bit more skeptical. "What if someone else is planting clues? Maybe Zach isn't really lost. I think-" she never got to finish because I saw a flash of red hair. _Catherine. Was. Here? _Then she waved at me and disappeared from sight. When I saw, I shouted. "Look!" Bex raised her eyebrows and turned. Macey asked,"Cammie, are you okay?" "What did you see?" asked Bex. "Catherine," I whispered softly. Macey and Bex turned to each other. Bex grabbed Macey's arm and walked about a hundred feet away.

Cammie: Bookworm?

Liz: What is it, Ca- Chameleon?

Cammie: Is there a program to change someone's voice to sound like somebody else?

Liz: Yes. It's called the Voice Impersonator.

Macey and Bex looked over to me confusedly. They were trying to ask me what I was doing.

Cammie: I think Catherine used it to impersonate Zach.

Liz: Catherine? Why do you think that? Did you see her?

Cammie: Yes. She must've lured me here because she knew that I'd come after Zach.

Liz: Is this about- The List?

Cammie: It could be. I still don't know what list she's talking about, though. Maybe it's the Gallagher Academy alumni list. Maybe it's-

I trailed off. The memory flashed back to me. I was with my dad at the circus, and a woman handed my dad a napkin. There were words. I faintly heard music before I shook my head and Liz snapped me out of it.

Liz: Cammie? Maybe it's what?

Cammie: I don't know why she'd want it. I don't even remember what was written on that napkin.

Liz: Napkin? Give me details.

I explained it to her as best as I could. Macey and Bex were looking at each other.

Liz: Are you sure that Catherine lured you?

Cammie: Well, no-

Liz: Because, I don't think she did.

Bex: I have to agree.

Macey: You must have been hallucinating.

Cammie: It wasn't a hallucination.

Liz: Are you sure?

That was it. The million-dollar question. What if it was a hallucination? I wouldn't know. Macey and Bex were looking at me pointedly. I started walking back to the hotel. It was almost night time. A girl can't live on chips, cookies, chocolate, and other snacks. It was my lunch, and I needed a proper dinner. Bex hadn't even broken a sweat. Macey sure as heck had. I was sort of in the middle. _At least I remembered to wear deodorant. _I got back to the place that I had eaten breakfast, and the tables were now filled with dinner. Plenty of things were there to make a proper meal. I got a two chicken drumsticks, a couple of breadsticks, and a bowl of soup. I planned on eating dessert, but they weren't on the tables. _Yet. _As soon as I finished my dinner, some people walked in carrying trays of desserts. I got an ice cream cone, and slice of chocolate cake. Just as I left the place, Macey and Bex walked in. _I must be a pretty fast eater. _I used the elevator, and Macey and Bex saw me. Luckily, the dining room was far away from the elevator, so they didn't make it. The elevator doors were closing, and they were actually running. They closed just before Bex could put her hand in to stop them. I pulled my keycard out and went into the room. I started thinking up alibis. _I had to pee really bad. I wanted to take a shower. I was going to read. I was changing. _I settled for alibi #2. It sounded the most believable. My sweat made me feel weird, and my shower would fix that. I closed the door and locked it. I took a long shower.

20 minutes of warmth. And it felt **_good_**_. So this is how normal girls take showers when they don't have to rush to start their mission. _I heard loud knocks. "Yes?" I answered the knocks. "What are you doing?" Macey asked. "Taking a shower," I replied. My own best friends didn't believe me when I saw something. I corrected myself. _Someone. _I walked out in my pajamas. "We wanted to talk to you," Bex tried. I didn't really care at the moment. I had a food coma. I fell asleep. It felt like it was only a few minutes when I felt a hand shaking my shoulder. I did feel refreshed. I opened my eyes and saw… "Catherine!" Macey and Bex were both gone. "Where are they?" "Oh, don't worry, dear. They're being cared for," the glint in her eye showed that they **_weren't_** being cared for. "Where's Zach?' I demanded. I tried to sit up, but she pushed me back down. "I'll be asking the questions in just a minute," I felt a needle in my skin. "No!" She'd sedated me. I fell asleep once again.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Please, tell me if something is wrong with my writing. Give me suggestions. Okay, here is my code.**

**Loved it: Caramel**

**Hated it: Butterscotch Hard Candies**

**It was okay: Red Velvet Cupcakes**

**I have a suggestion: (one of the above and then your suggestion)**

**3 Anjali **


	6. Chapter 6? Nope

**Author's Notes: I'm sorry for not updating, but I still don't have 15 reviews. I just need one more. Also, it might take a week or so before my next update. Reasons?**

**1. I lost the first two pages and I need to find them.**

**2. When I lose things, it's probably gone forever, so I need to rewrite the first few pages. **

**3. I'm trying to make this chapter extra long. Why? I haven't updated in a while, so I feel that this chapter needs to be long.**

**Now I'm done with my list. Confused about something? Want me to answer a question you have? Leave it in a review! I will answer, be it in the A/N of the chapter, or in a PM. Thanks for taking the time to read through this. Review if you want this story to continue. Why do I have 900 reviews and only 14 reviews? This chapter will be deleted as soon as the actual chapter is posted.**


End file.
